1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an internal combustion engine having intake and exhaust valves, and more particularly to a valve operating arrangement of an over-head cam type internal combustion engine.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In an internal combustion engine now in use, a cam shaft is usually employed for achieving the opening and closing movements of the intake and exhaust valves. The cam shaft is driven by the crank shaft and converts the rotational movement of the crank shaft to the reciprocating movements (viz., the opening and closing movements) of the intake and exhaust valves with an aid of pivotally movable rocker arms. In this connection, a so-called over-head cam type engine is known as an engine which systematically and effectively mounts therein those parts of the valve operating mechanism. However, as will become apparent as the description proceeds, some of the engines of such type have suffered from drawbacks originating from a poor-supported arrangement of the valve operating mechanism.